MINE
by A.Hirano
Summary: "Sehun seorang kakak yag mengalami trauma menjadi sister complex dan obsessive pada Kyugsoo-adiknya sendri. Kai sahabat Sehun yang tanpa sepengetahuannya merupakan tunangan sang adik. Kris lelaki yang menganggap Kyungsoo seperti adiknya sendiri. Segalanya membuat Sehun marah hingga menyisakan luka yang tak berujung" it'sKAISOO Vs HUNSOO/Angst/hurt/comfort/family/DLDR/GS


**Present**

 **-MINE-**

 **Broken Kaiso Vs Hunsoo couple**

 **Support Cast : Kris, Tao, Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, Lay, Suho, Key (Shinee) dll yang tak bisa hira sebutkan namanya karena takut kebanyakan hhheee *alibi**

 **Rated: T**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Genre : Angst, Hurt** **/Comfort, Family**

 **Warn** **ing** **:** **Genderswitch** **,Typo(s),** **alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira dan jangan lupa ini sedih loh :D**

 **~Don't Like Don't Read~**

Anyeong! I come with New OneShoot. Jangan lupa dibaca note paling bawah ya! Gamsahamnida chingudeul

 **Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini** **and maaf juga :D**

 **Summarry :**

"Sehun seorang kakak yag mengalami trauma menjadi sister complex dan obsessive pada Kyugsoo-adiknya sendri. Kai sahabat Sehun yang tanpa sepengetahuannya merupakan tunangan sang adik. Kris lelaki yang menganggap Kyungsoo seperti adiknya sendiri. Segalanya membuat Sehun marah hingga menyisakan luka yang tak berujung" it'sKAISOO Vs HUNSOO/Angst/hurt/comfort/family/DLDR/GS

 **Disclaimer** **:** **The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

 **Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

"Berengsek, hentikan!"-Sehun

"Apa huh?kau mau melawanku bocah?lihat noonamu saja yang terlalu tolol dengan mudahnya masuk dalam perangkapku hhaaa"-Tayceon yang tak lain adalah seorang ketua mavia sekaligus namjachingu Key

"A-aku mohon oppa jangan sakiti Sehun, aku mohon kau bertanggungjawab atas semua yang kau perbuat. Lebih baik kau menyerahkan diri karena itu salahmu"-Key

"Apa?dasar kau yeoja bodoh. Kau berani menghianatiku huh?" Sang namja langsung menodongkan postol kearah sang yeoja bernama Key.

"Hey hentikan lepaskan anakku berengsek!" teriak Suho

"Aisshh lebih baik kita habisi saja yeoja ini!"-Mavia

"SEHUN LARI!"-Key

"PERGILAH JAGA EOMMA DAN DONGSAENGMU!"-Suho

"APPA AKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN KALIAN!"-Sehun

"CEPAT PERGIII!"-Suho

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

"APPA! NOONA!"

Hosh~~hosh~~

Sehun terbangun "Mimpi, ternyata mimpi itu lagi" gumamnya.

BRAK!

Seorang yeoja paruh baya membuka pintu tanpa seizin pemilik kamar "Hunna gwenchana?" ucap Lay sang eomma lembut sambil mengusap surai kecokelatan anaknya.

GREP!

Sehun memeluknya, menyandarkan kepalanya di perut sang eomma "Appa! Noona!" lirih Sehun

"SSSSTtttt sudahlah chagi itu hanya mimpi, semuanya sudah lama berlalu" ucap Lay sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih "Minumlah! Kau akan merasa lebih baik sayang" Sehunpun meminum air tersebut hingga habis.

"Tidurlah besok kau masih harus kuliah dan kerja" Lay beranjak keluar kamar Sehun setelah melihat anaknya kembali terlelap.

.

.

Seorang yeoja bermata belo tengah menggeliat dari tidurnya saat ini hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu melingkar di perutnya

"KYAAAAAAAA!".

PRANG!

Lay yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan terkejut mendengar teriakan dri kamar putrinya hingga sendok sayurnya terjatuh "Aisshhh jangan lagi" ucapnya.

"APA YANG OPPA LAKUKAN HAH?"

teriak yeoja belo bernama Oh Kyungsoo

"Aku hanya tidur bersamamu" jawab Sehun sang tersangka hanya mengucek-ngucek matanya tanpa dosa "Aishh! Kenapa oppa tidur denganku?kenapa tidak dengan eomma saja?".

"Aku mimpi buruk semalam jadi aku tidur denganmu, kalau dengan eomma bisa-bisa aku dimarahi appa!" jawabnya lagi dengan wajah -_-"

"Aisshhh..sudahlah aku mau mandi" Kyungsoopun beranjak dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi tapi Sehun menarik tangannya "Wae?" Sehun tak mempedulikan pertanyaan adiknya

CHUP~~

ia langsung mengecup bibir Kyungsoo kilat "Aku duluan" sambil tersenyum jahil dan lari ke kamar mandi

"KYAAA!OPPA AKU INI SUDAH BESAR BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI!" Beginilah keluarga Oh setiap paginya selalu ramai karena ulah kedua anaknya.

.

.

CKIIITTT!

Suara motor berhenti di sebuah gedung Inha High School. Kyungsoopun segera turun dari jok belakang motor Sehun "Hari ini pulang jam berapa?" tanya Sehun sambil mengambil helm yang dipakai Kyungsoo tadi "Aku pulang sore karena ada kelas sore oppa kan minggu depan ujian nasional" jawab Kyungsoo sambil merapikan rambut kelamnya yang selalu ia gerai "Kalau begitu oppa jemput jam. 5 nee!"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pasrah karena itulah kebiasaan Sehun mengantar dan menjemputnya tepat waktu dan selalu menanyakan aktivitasnya selama diluar rumah. Sehun adalah seorang kakak yang sempurna bagi Kyungsoo tapi dengan sikap yang kelewat overprotective membuatnya merasa terkekang.  
"Oppa aku masuk dulu!"

GREP!

Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya "Kau belum menciup oppamu hari ini!" Kyungsoo memutar bolamatanya malas "Aishhh oppa aku ini sudah dewasa masa aku harus cium oppa terus?kan malu lagi pula banyak yang menyangka oppa adalah kekasihku!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Lagian siapa yang sudah besar disini eoh? Kau tetap adik kecil-"

CHU~~

belum selesai bicara Kyungsoo sudah mencium Sehun dipipi satu lagi kebiasaan Sehun dia selalu mencium adiknya dimana saja dia berada dan tempat yang paling disukainya adalah mencimnya dibibir. "Bukan disitu" ucap Sehun "Lalu dimana?" Sehun menunjuk bibirnya

"OMO! Shiero oppa kau tadi pagi sudah mencuimku dirumah!" Sehun langsun menarik Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya "Nah sudah sana masuk nanti keburu bel lagi" ucapnya dengan watados. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal "Hei jangan mempuotkan bibirmu seperti itu, Kau mau oppa cium lagi eoh?" dengan sigap Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke dalam sekolah. sementara Sehun?dia hanya senyum-senyum gaje dan melajukan motornya ke kampus.

.

.

.

BGUHH!

BUGH!

"OPPA HENTIKAN!"

BUGH!

"Beraninya kau mendekati dongsaengku" Kini Sehun tengah menghajar seorang namja tanpa ampun dan belas kasih di depan halaman kampusnya. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung menghalangi Sehun untuk menghentikan tindak anarkisnya "Oppa hentikan, oppa keterlaluan! Dia hanya mengantarku kemari supaya tidak terlambat mengantarkan file oppa yang ketinggalan" jelasnya

"KAU MEMBELANYA EOH! KAU TERLALU BODOH UNTUK MENGERTI MAKSUD TERSEMBUNYI DARI NAMJA BERENGSEK INI!" teriaknya "Oppa salah mngerti" bela Kyungsoo. Sehun yang marah segera menarik lengan Kyungsoo menjauh.

BRUGH!

"Sakit oppa!" ringis Kyungsoo ketika Sehun menjatuhkannya ke lantai di kelas yang sepi karena ini sudah sore "Kau tahu?oppa tidak suka kau bersama namja lain".

"Tapi oppa apakah aku tidak boleh punya teman seorang namja?aku sudah dewasa oppa tak perlu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil lagi" bela Kyungsoo lagi.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi putih Kyungsoo "Kau tidak mengerti huh?katakan siapa namja itu?namjachingumu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat

PLAK!

Satu tamparan lahi mendarat dengan kerasnya hingga sudut bibir Kyungsoo mengeluarkan darah segar "Oppa!".

"Sudah berkali-kali kuperingatkan tapi kau tetap saja melawan"

BUGH!

Sehun memukul perut Kyungsoo ia terus memukul adiknya tanpa ampun

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH! "A-ampun oppa!".

"KAU TAHU INI SUDAH KEDUA KALINYA AKU MELIHATMU DENGAN NAMJA ITU. KUPERINGATKAN PUTUSKAN HUBUNGAN KALIAAANNN!"teriak Sehun

BUGH!

BUGH!

"A-ampun oppa!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menangis memohon ampun dari sang oppa yang terus memukulinya tanpa ampun.

GREP!

Seseorang memeluk Kyungsoo,melindunginya dari pukulan sang kakak

"HENTIKAN SEHUN!" pekiknya

"Minggir kau Kai, biar aku memberi pelajaran pada yeoja pembangkang ini". Kai atau Kim Jongin adalah sahabat Sehun sejak kecil satu-satunya orang yang Sehun percaya untuk menitipkan adiknya ketika ia tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mendesak, ia yang paling tahu sahabatnya itu dan ia pula yang selalu melindungi Kyungsoo orang yang selalu ia cintai dari kecil hingga saat ini dari siksaan Sehun yang selalu saja menyiksanya jika ketahuan memiliki teman namja. Ya Sehun memang selalu menyiksa Kyungsoo karena sister complexnya yang terlalu berlebihan dan itu bermula akibat teraumanya pada noonanya Key yang telah meninggal dunia.

"Ck. Keras kepala!" Kai masih tetap memeluk Kyungsoo memberinya perlindungan seperti yang selalu ia lakukan "Kai aku titip Kyungsoo ya! Aku sudah terlambat masuk kerja" titahnya sambil beranjak pergi. Kai meregangkan pelukannya pada yeoja yang tengah menangis "Ulljima Kyungsoo-ah, Sehun sudah pergi" ucapnya sambil mengelus punggung yeoja yang usianya 3 tahun lebih muda itu. "Sini oppa lihat lukamu" Kai menangkup pipi chuby itu dan menengadahkan wajahnya agar terlihat olehnya.

"Astaga! Oppamu itu makin lama makin keterlaluan saja" di lihatnya wajah Kyungsoo yang memar-memar dengan darah segar di sudut bibirnya. Tak lupa juga bahunya yang terekspos karena baju yang robek memperlihatkan warna kemerahan akibat cengkraman yang begitu kasar.

Setelah luka Kyungsoo diobati di UKS oleh Kai ia langsung membawa Kyungsoo pulang dengan mobilnya.

.

.

"Ya tuhan Kyungie kau kenapa?" Lay terkejut ketika membuka pintu, ia dihadiahi Kyungsoo yang sudah penuh luka dan lebam "Apakah ini…" Kai mengangguk dan Lay mengerti "Mianhae Kyungie seharusnya eomma tidak meminta Taaehyung mengantarmu barusan" Kyungsoo menggeleng namun tak mengurangi rasa khawatir sang eomma.

"Taehyung nuguya?" Lay tersenyum "Dia adalah anak teman eomma yang baru pindah sekolah dan tadi Sehun ketinggalan file penting jadi eomma meminta Kyungie agar cepat menyampaikan filenya" Kai mengangguk mengerti.

"Masuklah Jongin, eomma ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu" Kai mengangguk dan mengikuti Lay dan Kyungsoo untuk masuk lebih dalam ke apartemen mereka.

"Apakah, eomma boleh minta tolong pada kakak sepupumu?" Kai mengerut alisnya tak mengerti "Maksud eomma, Luhan noona?" Lay mengangguk "Apakah eomma sudah menemukan kejanggalan pada Sehun?" Lay mengangguk lagi.

Sebenarnya sudah lama sekali Kai mengenalkan Luhan seorang psikolog kepada Lay, awalnya Lay tidak mau menerima karena ia masih ragu atas segala opini Jongin tiga tahun lalu. "Eomma bingung, Sehun kini lebih sering mengancam Kyungsoo dan berbuat terlalu kasar pada adiknya" Lay mulai bercerita.

Ya, dulu Sehun memanglah sosok pelindung yang baik bagi keluarga kecilnya namun seiring putra-putrinya tumbuh dewasa sikap Sehun pada Kyungsoo menjadi lebih aneh dan terkadang diluar batas kewajaran padahal tidak bisa dipungkiri mereka lahir dari satu ayah bahkan satu rahim yang sama.

Harus diakui memang Sehun memiliki trauma hingga ia mengalami sister complex, Sehun kelewat overprotective pada Lay dan kyungsoo tapi yang membuat Lay berpikir lagi adalah kini Sehunnya berubah menjadi lebih possessive pada adiknya dan yang paling parah adalah ketakutannya akan obsesi pada Kyungsoo.

Seperti ada ikatan tak kasat mata yang menunjukkan kepemilikan yang amat sangat tinggi hingga tak mengizinkan orang lain mendekati bahkan menyentuh miliknya. Selama ini Sehun belum pernah sekalipun memiliki kekasih begitupun Kyungsoo. lain halnya Sehun yang memang ingin menyandang status tak memiliki kekasih tapi Kyungsoo, putrinya itu dipaksa dan tidak boleh berpacara.

Oh melihat ia dengan namja lain saja tidak boleh apa lagi memiliki kekasih?. Itulah Sehun yang sekarang dan Lay baru menyesalinya saat ini ketika ia tak mendengarkan Kai empat tahun yang lalu.

"Mianhae Jongin, eomma salah tak mendengarkanmu dari awal padahal kau mengingatkan eomma dengan cara yang baik hiks.." Kai yang melihat Lay menangis kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwencanha eomma, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Lay mengusap kasar air matanya "Tolong eomma, bantu eomma untuk mengobati Sehun" Kai mengangguk mengerti "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan meminta Luhan noona untuk membantu" Lay mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana noona?" Luhan terperanjat kaget ketika menemukan adik sepupunya tengah duduk dikursinya "Ya! Kau mengejutkanku babbo!" makinya kesal. Sungguh, bagaimana ia tidak terkejut ketika ia menutup pintu ruangannya suara Kai tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sehun sahabatmu tersayang itu.."

"Ya, Sehun itu tersayangmu bukan aku" potong Kai cepat dan itu sukses memunculkan rona merah di kedua pipi Luhan. Ya, sudah bukan rahasia lagi antara Kai dan Luhan kalau kakak sepupunya ini jatuh cinta pada Sehun saat pertama kali berkenalan. Ya, tiga tahun yang lalu saat Kai mengenalkannya pada Sehun yeoja China ini memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Memang awalnya Luhan hanya mendengarkan cerita Kai tentang perilaku sahabatnya dan ingin membantu menyelamatkannya namun setelah ia melihat wajah, sikap dan sifatnya ia jadi tidak bisa membedakan mana ia yang jatuh cinta dan mana yang ngin membantu. Oh, sungguh Luhan dibuat galau oleh Sehun.

Terebih yang membuat Luhan makin galau adalah selama ini Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan pada yeoja manapun termasuk dirinya selama ia berteman dengan Sehun. ia selalu memantau perkembangan Sehun lewat social media seperti instagram dan twitter namun yang ia lihat selalu hal yang sama yaitu kebersamaannya bersama keluarganya terutama Kyungsoo.

Ya, terlalu banyak moment Kyungsoo bersamanya. Bahkan Luhan masih ingat ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang tengah berciuman diinstagram Sehun, disitu tertulis coment Kyungsoo yang memintanya untuk menghapusnya namun Sehun menolak dank arena ia begitu menyukai foto itu dan Luhan hanya bisa melotot kaget tak percaya akan respon Sehun. pasalnya jika Kyungsoo hanya mencium pipi itu tak masalah tapi ini mereka berciuman mempertemukan bibir yang satu dengan yang lain, Oh God pria macam apa Sehun sebenarnya.

Kedua ia mengecek foto-foto Sehun dan terlalu banyak foto Kyungsoo dengan berbagai pose yang ia unggah disana. Dan selalu nama yang sama –My Lovely Kyungoo- itulah yang selalu Sehun tulis di foto-foto Kyungsoo. walaupun ada beberapa foto Kyungsoo bersama eommanya namun tak bisa dipungkiri foto Kyungsoo yang tengah sendirian jauh lebih dominan.

Dan komentar dari foto-foto itu adalah Kyungsoo kekasih Sehun yang menggemaskan dan Sehun hanya menjawab Yes She is.

Dan hal yang membuat Luhan makin kaget adalah ketika acara pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia melihat sepasang kakak adik itu berdampingan menghadiri pesta pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Waktu itu ia diajak oleh Kai untuk menemaninya dan tanpa sengaja ia terkejut.

Oh bukan hanya Luhan yang dibuat terkejut tapi semua orang yang ada dipesta terkejut ketika mereka melihat pasangan kakak dan adik ini tidak seperti kakak-adik. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih dengan warna pakaian yang senada. Ya, waktu itu Luhan melihat Kyungsoo yang polos begitu cantik dan dewasa dengan gaun berwarna gold yang menjuntai hingga mata kakinya, rambut panjang yang tergerai dengan gelombang di bawahnya juga jepit mutiara berbentuk daun yang tersampir disisi kiri rambutnya oh jangan lupakan bahunya yang terekspos. Kyungsoo begitu lugu tapi dewasa sekaligus.

Dan yang paling parah adalah Sehun yang memakai pakaian dengan warna senada yang selalu menempeli Kyungsoo kemana-mana tanpa melepas rangkulan dari pinggang sang adik. Disana Kyungsoo terlihat kurang nyaman namun selalu memaksa untuk tersenyum sementara Sehun hanya cuek-cuek saja dan sesekali mencium pundak sang adik bahkan menghirup aroma rambutnya seperti pria memuja wanita.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Sehun tak akan segan-segan menghajar namja yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo walaupun itu hanya teman biasa. Ini terbukti ketika Luhan memutuskan pulang bersama Kyungsoo karena kebetulan bertemu Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan pulang bersama seorang teman namjanya karena baru selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok dan kebetulan rumah mereka searah.

Awalnya ia merasa senang dengan obrolan dua bocah ini hingga kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat. Sehun tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menghajar teman Kyungsoo, disana Luhan melihat Kyungsoo menjerit-jerit memohod pada sang oppa untuk menghentikan aksinya dan berteriak bahwa namja itu hanya temannya. Jujur Luhan sudah membantu menghentikan Sehun namun tidak berhasil hingga akhirnya ia menarik namja itu untuk berlari menghindari Sehun.

Dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya Luhan melihat Kyungsoo yang disiksa Sehun ditempat. Dan yang bisa menghentikannya hanya Kai. Ya, Kai memukul Sehun hingga terjungkal ketika melihat Kyungsoo dipukuli habis-habisan. Dan hal ini yang membuat Luhan begitu shock merasa ada kejanggalan yang makin menjadi pada diri Sehun.

"Dia memang kelainan dia obsessive dan kurasa dia incest"

"Ma..maksud noona ia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo?" Kai bertanya dengannada terkejut. Dan anggukan Luhan menjawab segalanya.

"Ta..tapi bagaimana bisa? Kyungsoo tunanganku" gumam Kai lirih. Ya, Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya sebenarnya Kai sudah meminta Kyungsoo pada ibunya-Lay dan yeoja yang telah melahirkan Kyungsoo dengan setulus hati mengijinkan dan menerima ketika Kai meminta putrinya. Namun ikatan Kai dan Kyungsoo haruslah tertutup rapat-rapat tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu termasuk Sehun. Karena mereka yakin Sehun pasti akan mengamuk bahkan menghabisi Kai. Maka demi kebaikan semua Lay, juga Xiumin dan Jongdae yang tak lain adalah orang tua Kai lebih memilih merahasiakan segalanya.

"Kasus seperti ini terlalu sulit Kai tapi pasti ada jalan keluarnya" Luhan mencoba menenangkan kegundahan hati Kai.

"Tapi bagaimana? Biarkan ia lebih dekat lagi denganku" Kai hanya bisa bengong dengan jawaban Luhan. "Maksudmu? Kau ingin mendekati Sehun begitu?" Luhan mengangguk "Sehun bekerja diperusahaan appamu kan?" Kai mengangguk.

"Minta appamu untuk mengadakan konsultasi dengan psikolog untuk karyawannya" Kai makin tak mengerti "Maksud noona?".

"Begini, jaman global seperti sekarang dengan tingkat jam kerja tinggi seperti masyarakat Seoul tidak menutup kemungkinan membuat orang-orang mudah terkena stress" dan Kai mengangguk faham setelahnya "Baiklah nanti aku akan minta pada appa" jawabnya.

"Dan berilah Sehun waktu untuk penyembuhan oke" Kai mengangguk dan iapun segera berlalu dari ruangan Luhan.

"Semoga ini berhasil dan cepat berakhir" Doanya.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika ia pulang sekolah menemukan namja yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya. "Kris oppa!" panggilnya riang dan berlari menubruk tubuh namja jangkung yang sudah lama tak terlihat olahnya dan mendapat balasan yang sama.

"Aigoo! Muridku sudah besar eoh?" Kyungsoo tersenyum ceria "Nde, dan satu hal aku bukan murid oppa tapi Tao eonni, oh dimana dia?" Kyungsoo memandang kesegala arah mencari diaman mantan gurunya itu berada namun nihil.

"Tao sedang menunggumu disuatu tempat dan ia meminta oppa menjemputmu untuk membawanya kesana" jelas Kris.

"Ish, kenap tidak Tao eonni saja yang menjemput?" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Tao sebenarnya adalah guru les Kyungsoo ketika ia SMP, dan Kris adalah majikan ditempat eomma Kyungsoo bekerja. Mungkin karena Kris yang terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dan sering melihat Kyungsoo menemui sang eomma bekerja membuatnya mengenal Kyungsoo perlahan dan akhirnya ia merasa memiliki adik perempuan karena sifat Kyungsoo yang lugu, cerewet dan apa adanya.

"Kajja" Kris menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya. Namun belum juga sampai

BUGH!

Sesuatu menghantam pipinya begitu keras hingga Kris tersungkur dijalanan.

"OPPA!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan hendak membantu Kris tapi..

"AKH!" ia menjerit karena tubuhnya dihempas kasar dan lelaki itu menendang Kris hingga jatuh kembali ketanah.

"OPPA! ANDWAE! JANGAN SAKITI KRIS OPPA!" teriak Kyungsoo dan Sehun menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan begitu kencang.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja lain dan kau masih membangkang eoh?" Kyungoo menggeleng "Rasakan hukumanmu pembangkang".

Dan detik berikutnya Sehun menyeret paksa Kyungsoo membawanya menaiki motor dengan laju yang sangat tinggi.

"Aish..jinjja aku harus membuat perhitungan dengannya" gumam Kris.

.

.

BRAK!

Lay terperanjat kaget mendengar pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup dengan begitu keras. "Ada ap…. Sehun" dengan berlari ia mencegah Sehun yang akan memukul Kyungsoo setelah ia mendorongnya kelantai.

"Jangan Sehun dia adikmu" Lay mencoba menenangkan namun sepertinya kali ini Sehun sudah buta. Buta akan amarahnya pada Kyungsoo terlebih..

"KAU BERSAM NAMJA ITU! DAN KALIAN BERPELUKAN BEGITU MESRA EOH?" Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang "Dia Kris oppa anak majikan eomma dulu oppa" jelas Kyungsoo.

"TAPI MENGAPA HARUS BERPELUKAN EOH? SUDAH KUKATAKAN KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERDEKATAN DENGAN PRIA MANAMUN APA LAGI SEKARANG KAU SUDAH KETERLALUAN KALIAN BERPELUKAN" bentak Sehun begiu kerasnya.

Dan lay hanya bisa menangis "Sehuni, tenang dulu Kris sudh menganggap Kyungsoo adiknya karena eomma yang menyuruhnya".

"Apa? Jadi eomma membiarkan Kyungsoo dengan namja lain?" Lay menggeleng "Dia bukan orang lain karena eomma juga sempat mengasuhnya Sehun".

BAK! DUAK!

Tubuh Lay tersungkur kelantai begitu kerasnya "Kalian sama saja, kenapa eomma lakukan itu eoh? apa eomma tidak ingat kejadian Key noona yang dibunuh karena kebodohannya mempercayai lelaki lain?" Lay menggeleng "Tidak Sehun, tidak semua orang berbuat…"

"MEREKA SAMA SAJA!" bentak Sehun tak terima

"Pikiran oppa terlalu sempit terhadap semua orang" Kyungsoo buka suara

"KAU BERANI MENASEHATIKU ANAK KECIL" namun Kyungsoo balas menatap nyalang Sehun.

Oh ini kesalahan, batin Lay. Dan dengan cepat Sehun menyeret adiknya kekamar terdekat "KAU MELAWANKU EOH?".

"Jangan Sehun" Lay memegang kaki Sehun namun Sehun segera menyentaknya dan kepala Lay membentur sudut meja hingga kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang namun ia masih berusaha untuk tetap sadar Kyungsoo menjerit-jerit karena inilah pertama kali Sehun marah besar hingga berbuat kasar pada sang eomma.

"SEKARANG TERIMALAH HUKUMANMU!"

"ANDWAE OPPA!" jerit Kyungsoo ketika Sehun menyeretnya kekamar Sehun sendiri lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

DOK!DOK!DOK!

Lay memukul-mukul pintu dengan keras, hatinya terasa sangat tidak enak saat ini mengingat putrinya. Ia takut Sehun lepas kendali.

"Sehunie buka pintunya nak"

"Oppa tolong jangan pukul lagi" Kyungsoo memohon dan berlutut dikaki Sehun.

BRUGH!

Dengan karas Sehun menggendongnya bridal style dan mebanting tubuhnya keranjang "Oppa apa yang.."

CHUP~~

Kyungsoo merota sekuat tenaga ketika Sehun menciumnya begitu kasar. Jujur ia belum pernah merasakan Sehun yang menciumnya seperti ini dan detik berikutnya Sehun merobek seragamnya

"OPPA JANGAN!" jerit Kyungsoo namun segalanya sudah terlambat.

Sehun menciumnya kasar bahkan menamparnya berkali-kali hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak "Nikmati hukumanmu sayang, kau tahu kau hanya milikku milik Oh Sehun ingat itu" ucapnya sarat akan ancaman dan Lay masih bisa mendengarnya.

PLAK!

"SEHUN EOMMA MOHON BUKA PINTUNYA JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU DIA ADIKMU SEHUN!" jerit Lay pilu dari luar kamar Sehun.

"EOMMA! TOLONG!" jerit Kyungsoo putus asa.

Waktu terjadi begitu cepat membawa kepiluan yang tak berujung.

Lay ambruk dilantai dengan darah yang mengalir tak sadar total, Kyungsoo yang menjerit memberontak dengan perlakuan sang oppa sementara Sehun yang dikuasai amarah tengah meaksa Kyungsoo yang mungil untuk melayaninya dengan menjerit-jerit ketika sang oppa ternyata mengambil sesuatu yang berharga pada dirinya. Ya, Sehun oppanya yang selalu menjaga, melindungi bahkan mengayominya kini tak lebih hanyalah seorang bajingan yang telah merenggut masa depannya.

Kyungsoo yang suci kini sudah ternoda, dan hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah oppanya sendiri yang menodainya.

.

.

"Hiks…hiks.." isakan itu masih terdengar di pendengaran Sehun namun ia menghiraukan semuanya seolah tak terjadi kesalahan apapun, dengan tenang ia memakai kembali pakaiannya dan merapikan rambutnya.

Tak menghiraukan kamarny yang berantakan dan noda-noda darah yang bercecer di sprei dan selimutnya.

"Sayang aku pergi dulu, akan kukunci pintunya dari luar jadi kau tak bisa pergi dari sini. Kau tahu lemari pakaianku kan? Pakailah itu setelah aku pulang aku akan memberikanmu pakaianmu" ucapnya.

Setelah memaksa melumat bibir Kyungsoo Sehun berlalu pergi meninggalkan bunyi ~klek~ tanda ia mengunci pintunya dari luar agar Kyungsoo tak bisa kabur.

.

.

"Sehun"

Lay mengerjap dan terbangun dengan peluh yang membanjir "Ajhuma sudah sadar?" suara yeoja tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Eoh, Zitao?" Tao mengangguk cepat "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Zitao dan..

"Kyungie!" pekik Lay yang langsung menggedor pintu kamar Sehun dengan keras "Ada apa eomma?" Kai, namja itu kini berada didepan pintu bersama Luhan. Sepertinya mereka baru datang.

"Jongin tolong Kyungie" mohon Lay dan dengan sigap Kai dan Kris mendobrak pintu itu.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka dan Lay segera berlari sementara empat orang lainnya hanya bisa membelalakan matanya.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Kai yang tersadar lebih dulu segera menghampiri Kyungsoo. kyungsoonya kini bagaikan mayat hidup dalam dekapan Lay

"Mianhae Kyungie hiks…hiks…" ucap Lay sambil terus mengelus surai panjang putrinya, namun tak ada respon apapun dari Kyungsoo.

Mata yeoja mungil itu kosong sementara air matanya terus mengalir deras tanpa isakan. Wajah pucat dengan bibir berdarah, pipi yang sedikit lebam, leher yang penuh bercak merah dan selimut yang terdapat darah yang mengering.

Lay, terisak dengan pilu sementara tangan Kai terulur mengusap pundaknya dengan bergetar hebat dan air mata yang mulai menetes "Siapa….yang melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar sementara Lay hanya menangis.

"Apakah Sehun?" gumamnya pelan dan Lay hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Tolong eomma Jongin" Kai hanya terdiam.

"Eomma~~" kini suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar "Nde, sayang eomma disini" jawab Lay.

"Eomma, Kyungie tidak mau bertemu Jongie oppa lagi"

DEG!  
jantung Kai merasa diremas-remas dengan kuat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang terlalu mendadak baginya "Tapi, ke-kenapa?" tanya Lay beruaha mencari tahu.

"Kyungie hanya milik Sehun oppa, itu yang Sehun oppa katakan. Kyungie tidak pantas dengan Jongie oppa, Kyungie bukan yeoja yang baik eomma hks..Kyungie sudah tidak suci lagi hiks..Jongie oppa pasti benci pada Kyungie..hiks..Jongie oppa pantas dapat yang lebih baik dari pada Kyungie yang tidak baik eomma..hiks..hiks.. Kyungie ingin mati saja hikss.."

Lay menggeleng kuat "Mianhae sayang eoma salah hiks…" terasa Kyungsoo menggeleng dipundaknya "Eomma tidak salah, Kyungie-lah yang salah seharusnya Kyungie tidak dekat dengan siapapun dan hanya jadi milik Sehun oppa saja" Lay menggeleng keras di pundak sang putri.

"Mianhae eomma tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik, jangan berkata begitu nde jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang salahkan eomma saja karena eomma memang bersalah sayang" hening sesaat hingga Kyungsoo membuka suara "Kyungie sayang eomma, Kyungie tidak bisa menyalahkan eomma yang selalu melindungi Kyungie ketika Sehun oppa marah. Eomma yang melindungi Kyungie ketika Kyungie dipukul orang lain bahkan Sehun oppa..hiks…hanya saja Kyungie sudah tidak berarti lagi eomma, Kyungie sudah….."

GREP!

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang mengesampingkan Lay yang kini melepas pelukannya dengan hati-hati pada Kyungsoo "Jo-jongin oppa" gumam Kyungsoo yang tersentak kaget. "Kajja kita pergi dari sini sayang, kita tinggalkan semua ini" Kyungsoo terdiam dan makin menangis mendengar suara lembut itu mengalun ditelinganya dengan nafas yang hangat. Sementara Lay dihadapannya hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Andwae oppa, kau liat seperti apa aku sekarang?" Kai hanya diam "Pergilah, tinggalkan aku dan jangan berharap apapun dariku lagi" Kai menggeleng kuat "Ani, kita pergi bersama kita langsung meikah saja".

"Orangtuamu tak mungkin menerima kita, kau berhak mendapatkan yeoja yang…"

"Saranghae, saranghae nae Kyungsoo" ucap Kai bagai mantra berkali-kali.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap membawamu dan eomma pergi, Sehun sudah ditangani Luhan noona jadi kau bisa tenang" nasihat Kai "Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi sebelum Sehun pulang" itu suara Zitao yang kini tengah menunjuk jam dinding di dalam kamar.

"Eomma biar aku dan luhan saja yang mengemasi pakaian, eomma bantu Kyungie saja. Jongin kau hubungi orangtua mu dan kris berjagalah diluar kumohon" ucapan Zitao segera dilakukan. Setelah Kyungsoo cukup rapi Kai menggendongnya masuk kedalam mobil sementara Kris, dan Zitao mengikuti mobil Jongin dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

"Aishh…aku tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi" Jongdae hanya bisa terduduk lemas setelah mendengarkan cerita dari putranya dan Lay yang masih tertunduk dalam.

"Ta-tapi Jongdae-ssi jika anda ingin membatalkan pertunangan Jongin dan putriku aku akan…"

"Tidak" suara tegas Jongin memenuhi ruangan "Aku tidak mau memutuskan pertunangan ini appa, kalau bisa nikahkan aku secepatnya dengan Kyungsoo kumohon" tambah sakitlah kepala Jongdae mendengarkan ucapan Kai.

"Jongin maukah kau mendengarkan eomma?" Kini Xiumin buka suara. Walaupun kecewa dan kekesalan berkecamuk dihati ibu anak tunggal itu, Xiumin tetap mencoba setenang mungkin dan berbicara lembut pada putranya.

"Kau tahu kenapa Yixing ingin kau membatalkan pertunangan?" Kai menggeleng "Kau tahu kenapa Kyungsoo ingin pergi darimu?" tanya Xiumin lagi.

"Dia bilang dia tidak pantas denganku karena dia hanya milik Sehun dan ia sudah tidak suci lagi" Xiumin mengangguk "Kyungsoo gadis yang baik" ucap Xiumin lagi "Dia tahu kau pasti kecewa dengan hal yang telah terjadi, Jongin, apakah benar kau bisa menerima seorang perempuan yang sudah dinodai orang lain?" Kai masih diam mencerna ucapan ibunya.

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo akan mengalami trauma dan jika kalian menikah belum tentu Kyungsoo mau melayanimu di tempat tidur dank au harus ingat satu hal apa kau bisa menikmati tubuhnya yang sudah dijamah orag lain? Itulah yang menjadi kekhawatiran Kyungsoo dan eommanya mengingat kau yang belum pernah…"

"Aku mengerti eomma, aku tahu karena semua terjadi bukan atas kesalahannya. Semua terjadi bukan atas dasar keinginanya. Aku tahu dia tidak mau hal ini menimpa dirinya namun jika harus terjadi maka…"

"Kau menyela ucapan eomma? eomma bisa mengerti itu. tapi bukan itu saja yang mereka pikirkan sayang, apakah kau pikir Sehun tak akan mengejar kalian?"

DEG!

Satu yang tidak terpikirkan oleh Kai namun ternyata eommanya bisa memikirkan hingga sejauh ini. "Aku akan melindungi Kyungsoo dan kami akan pergi dari sini bersembunyi dimana Sehun tak bisa menemukan kami".

Jongdae mengangguk ketika Xiumin mengalihkan andangan kearahnya mereka tahu Kai sudah yakin dengan pilhannya dan jika sudah seperti itu apapun yang terjadi ia akan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah, appa nikahkan kalian Lusa, tanpa pesta yang meriah hanya ada keluarga kita dan teman-temanmu yangbisa menjaga rahasia ini" Lay sangat terkejut "Ta-tapi …"

"Tenanglah Yixing-ssi, kami tahu apa yang kami lakukan" jawab Jongdae dan Lay hanya bisa terdiam.

"Setelah pernikahan, kalian pindahlah ke London, Kau, Kyungsoo dan Yixing-ssi" cetus Jongdae "Tidak bisa" Lay mencela "Aku tidak bisa, Sehun dan kyungsoo membutuhkanku dan aku harus ada diantara keduanya Jongdae-ssi kumohon mengertilah" mendengar suara Lay yangbergetar Xiumin segera memeluknya.

"Tenanglah eonni, urusan Sehun kami akan mengurusnya" Lay menggeleng dalam dekapan Xiumin "Kau percaya anakku?" Lay mengangguk yakin cukup sekali ia tidak percaya pada Kai yang berujung buruk seperti ini dan kini ia yakin ia harus mempercayai Kai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau tinggalah bersama kami disini sementara Kai dan Kyungsoo yang akan berangkat" Lay tersentak dan meleaskan pelukan Xiumin. "Tapi.."

"kau bilang kau percaya ada putraku"

.

.

.

.

THREE YEARS AFTER

Pagi yang cerah dimusim semi bagi warga London dan kini terlihat seorang yeoja tengah berkutat dengan masakannya sambil bersenandung riang membuat namja yang kini berjalan menghampirinya tersenyum hanyat.

GREP!

"Eh, kau sudah bangun sayang?" yeoja yang sedikit terkejut tadi langsung melemparkan pertanyaan "Eum, kaumasak apa Kyung" tanya si namja "Aku memasak kare, tidak apa-apakan kita makan makanan Jepang hari ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya takut-takut Kai menolaknya "Eum tidak masalah" jawabnya singkat sementara Kyungsoo mematikan kompor karena masakannya sudah matang.

"Cha…cepatlah mandi dan sarapan" membalik badan dan mendorong tubuh besar Kai, namun alih-alih Kai menurut ia malah mempererat pelukannya dan mendorong lembut tengkuk Kyungsoo agar bibirnya bisa mencapai bibir manis milik istrinya itu.

Sesapan-demi sesapan Kai berikan dan Kyungsoo sudah bisa membalasnya dengan senang hati, tidak seperti tiga tahun lalu.

Ya, butuh dua tahun perjuangan besar bagi Kai membuat Kyungsoo mau menerimanya. Dulu, saking traumanyaKyungsoo akan apa yang Sehun lakukan, istrinya itu selalu berteriak ketakutan jika Kai memeluknya apalagi jika Kai menciumnya pasti Kyungsoo akan mengamuk seperti orang kesetanan dan berakhir dengan tangisan pilunya.

Namun dengan sabar Kai menjaga dan melatih Kyungsoo agar terbiasa dengannya, dari nasihat Luhan, Kai harus selalu berada disisi Kyungsoo dan mengambil kepercayaan gadis itu. beruntunglah Kyungsoo mendapatkan suami sebaik Jongin yang dengan rela berkorban banyak dan bersabar untuknya hingga ia pulih dari traumanya.

Kyungsoo sudah bisa terbiasa bahkan nyaman ketika Kai memeluknya, sudah tak takut lagi ketika Kai menciumnya bahkan ia sudah bisa membalas seperti sekarang ini bahkan tak hanya itu, kini Kyungsoo selalu melayani suaminya dengan baik ketika Kai ingin bercinta dengannya.

"Ah~~Opah~~" Kyungsoo mendesah ketika suaminya membawa kedua kakinya agar melingkar dipinggangnya "Oppa janji kita akan membeli oleh-oleh sebelum dua minggu lagi berangkat mengunjungi eomma di Korea" ucap Kyungsoo memperingatkan "Sebentar saja sayang, setelahnya kita pergi menghabiskan waktu hingga malam" Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah ketika sang suami membawanya lagi kekamar. Kyungsoo selalu mengingat nasihat eommanya "Rasa sayangmu, cintamu hanya untuk suamimu" itulah yang Lay ucapkan dan Kyungsoo akan selalu melayani suaminya dengan baik karenanya.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Luhan berjongkok dan menghampiri Sehun yang kini terbalut pakaian pasien sebuah rumah sakit. Ya, sejak kepergian Kyungsoo, Sehun mengamuk gila-gilaan dan membentak eommanya bahkan sampai melakukan banyak kekerasan fisik namun hal itu diketahui lebih cepat oleh Jongdae yang akhirnya memutuskan agar Sehun dirawat dirumah sakit dan disinilah ia berakhir.

Setiap hari duduk di taman menikmati angin dan orang-orang yang tengah asik berlalu lalang di taman, tak jarang pula ia ikut bermain bersama anak-anak kecil. Luhan memang selalu setia menemaninya dan menyemangatinya agar melupakan kejadian yang telah silam tentang pembunuhan noona dan appanya serta untuk bisa lebih positive lagi pada orang lain dantak menganggap mereka semua sama.

"Menikmati suasana Lu" jawabnya singkat sambil memejamkan mata merasakan hangatnya mentari pagi.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku sudah membawa makanan ke kamarmu" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan "Bolehkah aku berdiam disini sebentar lagi? Setelah ini aku akan makan" Luhan mengangguk "Baiklah aku akan mengecek pasien yang lain" Luhan beranjak berdiri hendak meninggalkan Sehun.

"Lu, kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit? Aku merasa sudah terlalu lama disini" Luhan memandang Sehun dari atas "Kau tahu, kau sudah bisa pulang besok karena kau sudah sembuh" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Memang sudah 2 tahun Sehun dirawat dirumah sakit, dan selama dua tahun itu pula Sehun memiliki banyak perubahan yang baik. Ia tidak lagi bermimpi buruk akan kejadian pembunuhan, ia meminta maaf pada Lay karena segala perbuatannya dan Lay sungguh senang Sehun kembali menjadi anak yang baik dan lebih bijak, dan masih banyak lagi perubahan Sehun yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda Sehun sudah sembuh.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat eomma besok" uhan tersenyum senang "Bersabarlah".

"Eoh" Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan berlalu meninggalkannya.

Drrrtttt~~~~Drrrrt~~~~

Sehun merogoh sakunya karena benda bergetar "Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Eoh, dua minggu lagi? baiklah kalau begitu"

PLIP

Ia memasukan lagi ponselnya kedalam saku dan tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa, apa eomma akan menjemput?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada suaminya "Ani, kita akan pulang sendiri" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kita pulang naik taksi?" Kai tersenyum "Tidak sayang, kita pulang naik mobil appa yang dititip disini kemarin dan aku akan menyetir" jelas Jongin.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" Kyungsoo betanya khawatir "Tenanglah aku akan hati-hati" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi dan Kai segera menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

Setelah menemukan mobil mereka masuk dan melajukan mobil dengan hati-hati.

.

"Aku sudah menemukanmu" gumam seseorang dari dalam yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Drrrttt~~Drrrttt~~~

Ponsel Kai bergetar dalam perjalanan "Sayang tolong angkat panggilannya" Kyungsoo segera mengangkat telpon sesuai permintaan Kai.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Hai, Kyungie" sapa seseorang diseberang sana.

"Se-sehun oppa" gumam Kyungsoo.

Mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo, Kai segera merebut ponselnya dan memasang wire earphone ditelinganya.

"Sayang, kau masih mengingatku" itulah suara Sehun yang terdengar oleh Kai.

"Eoh, Sehun kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Kai dengan suara tenang, ia tahu kejadian Sehun yang masuk rumah sakit dan tahu perkembangan dan kesembuhannya juga.

Namun disisi lain entah mengapa Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi. Ia takut, benar-benar takut. Ia merasakan seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dan ketika ia menolehkan pandangannya kebelakang, ia bertemu mata dengan oppanya yang berada dimobil tepat dibelakang mobilnya.

Keringat membanjir, tubuhnya gemetaran dan ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan mata membulat kaget ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata Sehun serta seringaian jahatnya.

"Ya, aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan kau tahu, aku akan mengambil milikku sekarang" Kai mengerutkan alis tanda tak mengerti "Maksudmu?" tanya Kai.

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu Kyungsoo milikku jadi sekarang juga turunkan dia dan aku akan membawanya pulang" mata Kai membulat sempurna. Ia tak menyangka ternyata Sehun belum sembuh akan obsesinya pada Kyungsoo. mengapa Kai bisa berpikiran seperti itu? karena sedari tadi suara Sehun begitu dingin dan sarat akan penekanan yang sungguh-sungguh.

"O….oppa" Kai menolehkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah gemetaran dengan banyak keringat. ia tahu ada yang tak beres disini, Kyungsoo begitu ketakutan.

PLIP

Kai mematikan sambungan itu secara sepihak dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sambil focus menyetir "Wae, Kyung, kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya Kai yang begitu khawatir.

"D-dia di belakang kita, Se-sehun o-oppa, kumohon bawa aku pergi" seketika Kai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia harus menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu istrinya tidak sedang baik-baik saja sekarang dan ia harus membawanya menjauh dari sini.

Menyadari laju kecepatan mobil Kai, Sehun hanya tertawa remeh dan mengikutinya.

"Mau bermain-main denganku? baiklah" gumamnya begitu jahat.

Dengan panic Kai melajukan mobilnya karena mobil sehun sudah berada disampingnya "Dasar gila, dia benar-benar menyalip dengan ugal-ugalan seperti itu" ucapnya pelan namun masih bisa Kyungsoo dengar.

Dan dua mobil berkecepatan tinggi itu terus melaju tanpa menghiraukan pemakai jalan yang lain yang mengumpati dan meneriakinya, polisi yang beberapa menit lalu mengetahui kejadian ini mengikuti dua mobil itu karena melaju dengan kecepatan seperti itu sangat berbahaya dan melanggar hukum.

"Aboji, Sehun mengejar kami" ucap Kai saat ia berhasil mendial nomor appanya.

"Tidak mungkin Jongin, bagaimana bisa?"

Terdengar suara kaget dari sang ayah.

"Tolong, bantu aku dengan melaporan ini pada polisi" mendengar nada cemas putranya Jongdae segera melakukan apa yang putranya minta.

Laju mobil Sehun semakin cepat, dan Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan. Wajahnya sudah pucat dan dilinangi air mata dan Kai yang begitu mengkhawatirkan istrinyapun semakin mempercepat laju mobinya hingga diperempatan jalan ia tak menyadari ada mobil berlainan yang tengah melaju.

CKITTTT!

BRUK!

BRAK!

Terdengar bunyi rem yang di tekan begitu keras disusul suara debuman keras berkali-kali meninggalkan kepulan asap dan api kecil yang berkobar.

Sehun yang sudah menghentikan mobilnya terbelalak kaget, ia melihatnya, melihat bagaimana mobil yang tengah ditumpangi Kyungsoo dan Kai berguling-guling dengan debuman yang keras serta mobil yang penyok dimana-mana dengan asap yangmengebul dan sedikit api.

Orang-orang berlari dengan segera menuju mobil mereka, dan terlihat Kyungsoo yang sudah bersimbah darah tengah diangkat dan tak sadarkan diri secara total, tak jauh berbeda dengan Kai.

Sementara mobil yang satunya, tengah diamankan polisi, Sehun melihatnya. Kai melajukan mobil dengan lampu merah tanda mobil harus berjalan semetara mobil yang satunya berjalan di lambu hijau yang mengharuskannya berhenti.

Tanpa sadar, airmatanyaberjatuhan begitu saja. ia segera melajukan mobilnya untuk bersembunyi "Tidak, Kyungsoo pasti baik-baik saja aku akan menemuinya dirumah sakit" ia terus merapalkan kata-kata itu bagaikan mantra untuk keselamatan Kyungsoo, orang yang begitu ia cintai.

.

.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Teriakan namja yang begitu kencang mengejutkan hampir seisi lorong rumah sakit itu ketika bunyi pendeteksi jantung menunjukkan satu garis lurus yang tak mungkin berubah.

"Jongin tenanglah" Jongdae dan Minseok memeluk putra satu-satunya dengan begitu erat masih berbalut pakaian rumah sakit, dan selang infus yang menancap ketika ia sadar dan tak menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo-istrinya. Sementara tubuh Lay sudah jatu ke lantai dengan tangisan hebat yang tak terbendung lagi.

Ya, barusan sekali Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Nafas yang selalu menjadi hidup untuk seorang Kim Jongin kini hilang keudara tanpa bisa kembali lagi. Dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo sudah pasrah akan keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Nyonya Kim mengalami pendarahan di bagian paru-paru karena tulang rusuknya patah dan menancap disana ketika terjadi kecelakaan itu. Dan juga pendarahan hebat karena ia tengah mengandung" keterangan sang dokter sontak mengejutkan semua pihak disana. Tak terkecuali sosok yang tengah bersembunyi di balik kegelapan itu.

"Ia keguguran karena benturan keras sementara kandungannya baru berkisar sepuluh hari, mohon maaf kami sudah berusaha namun tuhan berkehendak lain" itulah ucapan terakhir sang dokter sebelum berlalu pergi.

Meningalkan kepiluan dan sakit yang sungguh menyakitkan untuk Kai dan keluarganya.

"KYUNGSOO! KYUNGSOO! BANGUN SAYANG" teriak Kai sambil menggenggam besi katil Kyungsoo kuat-kuat. Air matanya mengalir deras memanggil orang yang dicintainya agar terbangun namun itu sungguh mustahil.

"KYUNGSOO! AEGI! AEGI!" teriaknya lagi namun kini ia jatuh bersimpuh. Kyungsoo yang selalu dijaganya, Kyungsoo yang selalu dinomor satukannya kini pergi tanpa pamit membawa anaknya. Kai, kehilangan sosok yang selalu ia cintai dan juga sosok baru yang akan menambah kebahagiaan hari-harinya. Kyungsoo meninggal dalam keadaan mengandung dan ia juga sang istri tak mengetahuinya sama sekali.

"Kyungsoo…hiks..hiks.." begitu menykitkan ketika keluarga Kai dan eomma Kyungsoo melihat Kai yang kini menangis smabil memeluk Kyungsoo dan sesekali menciuminya penuh cinta.

"Kyungsoo..hiks..bangun sayang hiks..hiks…" kesatikan begitu kentara pada diri Kai. Ia menangis begitu pilu memohon agar Kyungsoo membuka mata dan menatapnya kembali seperti biasa, namun apa daya. Tuhan sudah mentadirkan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo Jongin, kita pulang" ucap Minseok mengusap lengan putranya yang kini tengah terduduk dengan pandangan kosong, menatap sebuat nisan yang bertuliskan nama Kyungsoo, istri yang begitu ia cintai. Ya, Kyungsoo dimakamkan tiga jam yang lalu, semua yang mengiringi kepergiannya sudah meninggalkan pemakaman tapi Kai, masih betah untuk tinggal.

"Sayang, jika kau seperti ini Kyungsoo dan anakmu tak akan tenang. Mereka pasti bersedih juga" nasihat sang ibu namun Kai masih tak bergeming seperti jiwa yang telah mati dibawa pergi namun jasad masih hidup dengan nyawa yang kosong.

Menyisakan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Sebentar saja eomma" Minseok mengangguk dan meninggalkan Kai sendirian.

"Sayang, aku tak tahu harus hidup seperti apa tanpamu. Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa membawaku. Ini sungguh menyakitkan" ucapnya tanpa menyadari ada sosok berpakaian hitam dibalik pohon yang sedari tadi tak menunjukkan dirinya dari mulai proses pemakaman hingga Kai duduk dan mulai berbicara sendiri pada batu nisan.

"Kumohon, bahagialah disana dan beri tahu aku bagaimana untuk melanjutkan hidup hiks..hiks.." lagi, Kai terisak.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu. Semoga tuhan mau memberiku jalan disini, tenanglah, temui aku meskipun hanya dalam mimpiku".

Setelah mengusap nisan sang istri Kai begitupun sosok tersembunyi itu melangkah pergi dengan arah yang berlainan.

.

-Sehun PoV-

Sudah tiga jam aku bersembunyi di balik pohon memperhatikan kepergianmu. Kau tahu? Disini aku menangis tak tela melihatmu tertanam ditanah. Jantung ini terasa seperti dicabik-cabik mengingatmu yang telah pergi.

Kenapa secepat ini? Padahal aku ingin menjaga dan memilikimu seutuhnya.

Sayangku.

Kyungsoo.

Kau cintaku, aku mencintaimu begitu dalam hingga rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernafas ketika kau pergi dariku begitu saja setelah aku mengatakan dan menjadikan kau milikku seutuhnya.

Aku mencintaimu.

Bahkan hingga saat ini, saat kau sudah menyatu dengan tanah, aku tak bisa berhenti dan rasanya aku ingin mati saja.

-Sehun PoV enD-

Ya, sedari tadi Sehun bersembunyi di belakang pohon besar dengan pakaian serba hitam juga kaca mata hitam. Setelah kepergian Kai, bukannya malah mendekati nisan adiknya tapi iapun melangkah menjauh dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan Kai.

Lama ia berjalan tak tentu arah, meninggalkan mobilnya diareal pemakaman Kyungsoo.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di dekat jalan raya. Pandangan yang begitu kosong dan sarat akan putus asa yang menyiksa diri. Ia berjalan tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun akan tertabrak.

Hingga tepat saat sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang dan tengah memberi klakson panjang, namja itu hanya terdiam dan menatap kearah truk itu.

"Aku tahu, hanya dengan cara seperti ini aku bisa bersamamu sayang. Tunggu aku, dan kita akan bahagia karena aku akan selalu memilikimu dengan cara yang abadi tanpa batas waktu" batinnya berucap dan….

BRAK!

Sehun terpental jauh dengan darah yang bersimbah dimana-mana.

Detik itu, Sehun pergi menyusul cintanya yang telah pergi. Meninggalkan begitu banyak luka dan penderitaan untuk setiap orang. Ya, Sehun –oppa yang sangat Kyungsoo sayangi kini pergimembawa cinta terlarangnya yang abadi.

 **END**

 **Hanya ff selingan, pengen bikin Jongin sedih aja ga dapetin Kyungsoo hhheeee jahat banget ya hira. Habisnya hira pas baca ff Jongin selingkuh ama Baekhyun jadi kesel maka aku bikin kaya beginilah jadinya. Tadinya yang mau jadi oppanya Kyungsoo itu Chanyeol cuman ga jadi soalnya kebayang dari awal Sehun hhhheeee… ini ff lama yang hira buat cuman belum sempet di selesaikan hhhee *curhat**

 **Gimana ff ini menurut chingu?**

 **Hira tunggu responnya ya :D**

 **GOMAWO SARANGHAE**

 ***DEEP BOW**


End file.
